There Are No Words
by your-face-the-granola-bar
Summary: No words can describe this...It's just a really short one-shot about Rue's *real* death, involving many musical appearances! It's 2 AM. I'm sleep-deprived. I apologize in advance. I blame society. :


**A/N-It's two in the morning. I really should be sleeping, but alas, no. I wrote a crack fic. This thing is absolutely crazy,and I apologize in advance. Truly and sincerely. It's the result of too much Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, and Mindless Self Indulgence.  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own THG, GD, TBP, P!ATD, JB, FOB, the other JB, or MCR (I like acronyms.)<strong>

RUE: *off in distance* Katniss? KATNISS? KATNISS, HELP! HELP!

KATNISS: Hold your horses, geez, Rue! It can't really be that urgent! *walks up to Rue*

RUE: *giant spear sticking out of stomach*

KATNISS: HOLY CRAP, RUE, YOU'RE DYING!

RUE: *in a 'no, really?' voice* Gee, I didn't notice. *deathbed voice* Katniss…would you do something for me?...Please?

KATNISS: Of course, Rue, anything!

RUE: …Sing…

KATNISS: Sing? Okay…*sings*_ Deep in the meadow…under the willow…a bed of gra-_

RUE: *slaps* Not you, you twat! _Them!_ *points to Green Day, who are somehow under a tree*

BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG: One, two, three, four! *sings* _Words get trapped in my mind…sorry if I don't take the time to feel the way I do…'Cause the fir- _*band zaps away into nothingness*

KATNISS: *holding magical remote* Ew. They're so emo. It's like you're my little sister, Prim. **(A/N-Cue random PNTM reference)**

PRIM: Katniss! Why would you do that? They are only the best band OF ALL TIME!

KATNISS: Prim? I thought I was talking to Rue! The author must really be delusional if she just wrote that…

RUE: I am Rue, you idiot!

KATNISS: …Well, I'm still confused. *looks at magical remote* Oh! This band is much better! *clicks*

KIMBERLY PERRY: *sings*_ If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses send me in the ri-_

RUE: *gets up and snatches remote out of Katniss' hands and clicks button, making The Band Perry disappear* As fitting as that may have been, A) We are in the Hunger Games, there is no satin, and, B) The Band Perry sucks. *clicks* This is more like it.

BRENDON URIE: *sings*_ Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear and exchanging of words. What a beau-_*cut off by Katniss*

RUE: What'd you do _that_ for?

KATNISS: Ryan Ross and Jon Walker are no longer part of Panic! At The Disco, therefore lowering the awesomeness of the band by 50%.

RUE: *thinks* Okay, I'll give you that one.

KATNISS: *clicks* This is gonna be so cool!

NICK JONAS: *sings* _A little bit longer, and I'll be fi-_

RUE: HELL TO THE NO.

KATNISS: Why not?

RUE: I will not be better in a little while! I'm going to DIE! Plus, the Jonas Brothers are broken up! You can't bring them into this.

KATNISS: Please. Don't pretend that I can't see how you just gestured for Fall Out Boy to hide behind that tree.

RUE: *hands over ears* LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! HIATUS, HIATUS, HIATUS!

KATNISS: Sure. *air quotes* "Hiatus."

RUE: *frown* You, missy, are screwing up my whole entire death scene! *pause* Ooh, I know _exactly _what band!

KATNISS: Ew. No.

RUE: *clicks and smashes remote* HA! Whatcha gonna do _now_, hmm?

KATNISS: EW, NO!

GERARD WAY: *sings* _Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway…_

KATNISS: You have sucky music taste.

RUE: Says the Belieber…

KATNISS: Hey! I heard-

RUE: It's my death scene! I had this all planned out, rehearsed and everything, and you just had to come in and screw it up! Jeez, Katniss! You couldn't do this one darned thing for me? I ate that gross groosling or whatever the heck it's called cause of your 'sensitive feelings,' and now I just want a proper death with My Chemical Romance blaring in the background, and you can't just sit there like a proper mourner? GOSH! *angry huff*

KATNISS: …I'm sorry, Rue.

RUE: Well, that's too bad, cause-*dies*

KATNISS: Rue? *pokes* Rue…Oh, shoot. She's dead. Oh well. *turns to MCR* Hey, you know, you guys are kind of catchy. *strolls away, snapping and singing* _I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven, nothing you can say can stop me going home!_

**A/N-Feel free to review with anything from a 'WTF is this?' or a 'OMG I love this!' Or not. But you still should. :)**

**~yftgb**


End file.
